nožēlot
by jennifergeela
Summary: aku harus kabur! aku harus kabur! tapi bagaimana? Oh benar, aku masih menyimpan Brugmansia, ini bisa melumpuhkan nya sesaat! *** oh tidak, tidak.. bagaimana mungkin? tolong, jangan lakukan itu padaku, bu!
1. Prolog

**Hai perkenalkan aku author baru disini, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya:)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated M  
**

 **Genre romance dan banyak hurt nya._.**

 **~•~**

Hujan turun begitu derasnya. Bukan, ini bukan hujan. Ini badai.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam kau! Atau kau ingin adikmu ini tidak bisa bersekolah lagi, hah?!"

"Aku bisa membiayainya sendiri! Sekarang, lepas!"

"Hah! Mimpi sekali kau! Kembali lah ke kamar mu dan jadi anak baik!"

"Sial! Kemana kau hah, bocah sialan?! Uhuk.. apa ini? Uhuk.. asap? Asap.. ASAP BERACUN!"

"Kemana aku harus pergi? Kemanaa?"

"Hah! Kena kau!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau akan bersama dengan Tuan Muda sekarang. Jaga sikapmu!"

"..."

"Aku tak tahu apa maunya ayahku, tapi kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Jadi jauh-jauhlah dariku."

"aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

 **~•~**

 **Baru prolognya dulu ya, RnR nya jangan lupa:D  
**

 **Arigatou yang udah sempet baca:D  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Langsung publicsh chapter 1 nya hehehe**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Hinata H x Gaara S  
**

 **Rated M ya._.**

 **~•~**

Dingin, dan sunyi. Hanya itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan salah satu kamar besar di sebuah mansion megah di kawasan Hokkaido. Terdapat kasur king size berwarna merah dengan kelambu yang saling menggabungkan 4 tiang di pojok ranjang.

Lemari besar 2 pintu terbuka lebar dengan isinya yang tumpah ruang ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Lampu di atas nakas berkedip berkali-kali menandakan daya listrik yang tidak kuat.

Guntur menggemakam suaranya di kamar itu berkali-kali, hingga kaca besar di jendela itu bergetar saking hebatnya guntur yang muncul.

Tingkat gelombang suara dari guntur yang saling bersahutan itu membuat sesosok gadis bersembunyi di dalam lemari, ia yang mengakibatkan berantakannya isi lemari yang tersebar di lantai.

Gadis itu bergetar hebat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam lekuk lututnya. Ia tidak menangis. Satu tetes airmata pun tidak menunjukkan diri.

Krieettt

"Nona?"

Yang dipanggil masih sibuk dengan alam ketakutannya. Membuat sang kepala pelayan rumah megah tersebut ikut berjongkok di depan lemari. "Matsuri?"

Sang kepala pelayan yang bernama Matsuri itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya masuk ke dalam lemari, mengelus bahu telanjang nona nya yang bergetar hebat. "Saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam, ayo, keluar bersama saya."

Si gadis yang ketakutan itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, beringsut ke arah Matsuri. Setelah di rasa posisinya aman di dalam rengkuhan Matsuri, ia bangkit.

BLEDAR!

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kau tidak ingin menyusulnya, Gaara?" Tanya Temari, ia menatap adiknya itu dengan lembut, menunggu pelayan selesai mengoleskan selai nanas di atas roti nya.

Gaara tidak menggubris pertanyaan Temari, ia sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja makannya.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak mengurus pekerjaan saat di meja makan. Apa harus ku jadikan hukum tertulis di rumah ini?" Sahut Kankurou, si kakak kedua. Ia melirik adiknya yang tetap tekun melakoni pekerjaannya meskipun telah ia sindir.

"Cih, tak ada gunanya aku berbicara."

Tuk

"Heyyyy, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Temari?" Jerit Kankurou sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan buntalan roti panggang.

Temari langsung protes mendengar tuduhan Kankurou.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku!" Dengus Temari.

"Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi hah? Gaara?"

Hening sesaat. Kemudian Kankurou dan Temari menoleh bersamaan ke arah Gaara. Adik terakhir mereka masih sama kondisinya seperti awal duduk di meja makan. Tidak mungkin. Kankurou dan Temari mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seorang Gaara? Melempar bola roti? Itu konyol. Dan Gaara tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Melihat kedua kakaknya yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh, "Apa?"

Temari dan Kankurou masih termangu.

"Apakah aneh jika aku melempar bola roti?"

Temari dan Kankurou yakin, pagi tadi matahari masih terbit dari timur, bukan dari barat.

"Permisi, nona Hyuuga telah datang." Matsuri mengisi ruang di samping Temari dan menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Oh! Oh! Hyuuga? Mana orangnya? Mana?" Temari begitu bersemangat saat mengetahui adik iparnya yang akan datang hari ini untuk makan malam bersama.

Gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata pucat yang melirik kiri kanan berjalan pelan dan tersendat dari arah koridor ke arah meja makan. Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang cantik bak seorang putri. Ia memakai gaun terusan yang menyapu lantai berwarna violet dengan aksen bahu terbuka. Rambutnya yang lurus tergelung sempurna dengan beberapa helai yang sengaja tertinggal membingkai pipi gembulnya.

"Aihh kau cantik sekaliii." Seru Temari. Kankurou terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Hinata yang begitu pemalu.

Hinata hanya berdiri di belakang kursi meja makannya yang baru saja di siapkan oleh Lee, asisten kepala pelayan Matsuri.

Temari bangkit dan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Ia merangkul gadis polos di hadapannya ke kursi. "Tenanglah dan makan makanan nya dengan kami ya. Kami tidak menggigit."

Hinata menurut, namun wajahnya masih menunduk.

"Yahh yang menggigit sih hanya Gaara." Tukas Kankurou dengan kekehannya. Maya melempar buntalan roti pada Kankurou yang tidak bisa diam.

Diam-diam, Hinata menaikkan ujung bibirnya, merasa sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah Temari dan Kankurou yang begitu hangat tanpa kekakuan meskipun dalam meja makan yang sangat besar ini. Namun, Gaara melihatnya. Melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Hinata. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Hinata menutup senyumannya saat mendengar suara Gaara yang menginterupsinya.

"Hey Gaara, jangan galak seperti itu pada istrimu sendiri." Ujar Kankurou seraya merangkul Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kankurou dan mendecih, "aku sudah kenyang." Ia bangkit dari kursi meja makannya, "Lee, bawa berkasnya ke meja kerja ku." Yang disuruh mengangguk patuh.

Setelah Gaara pergi, suasana ruang makan terasa mencekam. Hinata tidak berani sama sekali melihat ke arah Temari dan Kankurou. Ia merasa pasti mereka marah terhadapnya karena membuat adik mereka kesal.

"Ah.. haha.. sudahlah Hinata, Gaara memang orangnya seperti itu. Keras. Jangan diambil hati ya. Haha.."

Terkesan memaksa. Itu yang dipikirkan Hinata saat Temari mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dilanjut dengan kekehan Kankurou yang kali ini malah terdengar kaku.

"Ayo, makanlah. Kami tahu perutmu kosong." Ujar Kankurou yang dijawab anggukan dari Hinata.

Setelah makan, Temari memanggil Matsuri untuk membimbing Hinata ke kamarnya kembali. Namun ternyata, Hinata tidak mau. Ia sangat takut mengingat balkon dan jendela kamarnya yang sangat besar membuat guntur terlihat jelas.

Temari membisikkan sesuatu pada Matsuri, membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Matsuri mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu membimbing Hinata melewati Temari dan Kankurou yang melambaikan tangannya. Ia dan Matsuri melewati koridor yang berbeda dari koridor yang tadi ia lewati dari kamarnya. Kali ini ia melewati koridor yang sama dengan yang dilewati Gaara.

Sial. Hinata tahu ini akan mengarah kemana.

Tbc yah, thanks udah baca RnR nya ya please jangan lupa^^


	3. Chapter 2

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran buruknya tentang akhir dari koridor yang terasa sangat panjang ini. Berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak kelilipan benda apapun.

"Apa nona baik-baik saja?" Tanya Matsuri tiba-tiba, ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hinata, alhasil membuat sang nona tersebut salah tingkah.

"Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sembari meremas gaun violetnya.

Matsuri mengerutkan keningnya, sedetik kemudian Matsuri merapatkan bibirnya dan membuka pintu kamar yang begitu besar di sisi kanan koridor. Namun pintu itu tidak sebesar pintu di ujung ruangan.

Derit pintu membuat detak jantung Hinata berpacu semakin cepat. Rasanya seperti semua darah di dalam tubuhnya hanya berpusat di kepala. Membuat kakinya terasa kebas.

"Silahkan nona."

Berat. Kakinya berat. Namun kemudian ia tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih besar dan lebih megah dari kamarnya yang sebelumnya itu.

Beraksen begitu klasik dengan 4 pilar yang menjulang tinggi. Ranjang king size klasik, lemari besar, kaca, nakas di masing-masing samping ranjang dan...

Gaara.

Laki-laki itu sibuk dengan game yang ada di hadapannya.

Inilah yang membuat Hinata diliputi kengerian sejak awal ia berjalan di koridor.

"Saya permisi Tuan Muda, Nona."

"Hn."

Cklek

Hening.

"E-ehhhhhh? Matsuri?!" Hinata langsung berbalik dan mendapati pintu besar tersebut telah tertutup. Ia berlari menghampiri pintu dan menekan kenop pintunya.

Cklek cklek

Hening.

Cklek cklek

Hening.

"E-eh? Te-terkunci?"

Hening.

"MATSURI! DIMANA KAU? MATSURI! SUNGGUH INI TIDAK LUCU! MATSURI!"

"berisik."

Uuuuu. Dingin sekali pangeran kita si Gaara ini. Hinata terkesiap, ia langsung membungkam mulutnya dan menunduk ketakutan. "Ta-tapi.. pi-pintunya terkun-kunci."

"Lalu?"

Ini sulit. Hinata berpikir tidak ada gunanya jika mengadukan hal ini pada Gaara. Kemudian dengan takut-takut, Hinata berjalan ke arah di belakang Gaara.

BLEDAR!

Seketika Hinata berhenti dan memejamkan matanya. Tangannya saling mengaitkan antara satu dan yang lain. Saat guntur tidak berbunyi lagi, Hinata kembali membuka matanya dan berjalan lagi. Dirinya semakin takut. Selain dikunci di ruang gelap bersama Gaara, guntur juga ikut melengkapi.

Bagus sekali.

Rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak kali ini.

Perlahan, setelah ia telah sampai di depan pintu kaca, ia membukanya. Saat pintu tersebut hanya terbuka sedikit celah, Hinata langsung tahu, yang ada di luar sana bukanlah sekedar hujan. Namun badai.

Dengan cukup keberanian, ia melihat kebelakang, ke arah Gaara. Rupanya laki-laki itu masih tetap dalam posisi awal Hinata melihatnya di kamar ini, bermain game console. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian ia kembali memantapkan tekadnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar dengan beranda tersebut. Saat ia sampai di beranda, guntur kembali menyambar. Bahkan Hinata hampir terpeleset karena air yang menggenang di perkarangan balkon. Gaun violet nya basah kuyub.

Hinata menggenggam pegangan balkon dan melongok ke bawah. Wah. Begitu tinggi hingga ia tak tahu dirinya sedang berada di lantai berapa. Saat ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak ada jalan setapak di bawah jendela yang saling berhubungan. Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari sini?

"Apa kau berencana bunuh diri?"

Eh?

"Aku tidak akan menjamin kematianmu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Hey, ia tidak mau bunuh diri! Hinatamasih mempunyai harga diri.

"Ti-tidak.. hanya saja.. aku ingin.."

"Kabur."

Eh? Lagi-lagi laki-laki sempurna di hadapan Hinata itu membuatnya membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana Gaara bisa tahu isi pikirannya?

"Kenapa kau mau kabur?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Karena kita sekamar?"

Kali ini Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri melirik pemuda itu dari balik bulu matanya. Gaara bersandar di pintu kaca sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rambut merahnya berterbangan akibat angin dari badai. Ia full bule.

"Lucu sekali." Ucap Gaara dengan desisan meremehkan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali serius dengan game nya.

Cklek

Ehh?

"Oh hai, Hinata. Bagaimana kamarku? Nyaman? Jangan hiraukan Gaara, dia memang seringkali menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku." Temari tiba-tiba datang dan berucap panjang lebar. Senyum lebarnya tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Sitka terperangah. Ia mengira kamar ini milik Gaara dan dia hampir kabur. Wow. Konyol. Pantas saja tadi Gaara menertawakannya dengan tampang remeh.

"Umm.. Hinata, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Di luar banyak guntur, bukankah kau takut? Ayo masuk ke dalam, segeralah mandi dan ganti pakaian mu, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk, namun ia masih terbengong sendiri. Temari menghela nafas dan menghampiri adik iparnya itu. "Hinata?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Lalu ia tersenyum, meminta maaf pada Temari dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Keh." Gaara kembali mengeluarkan suara meremehkan miliknya.

Temari hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **~•~**

 **Chapter kedua ini ngebayangin kastil yang ada di film anime snow white tapi yang red hair gitu deh lupa namanya hehe:) makasih untuk yang udah review, cerita ini juga ada versi wattpad nya loh, dengan judul yang sama, silahkan baca yang waatiers:D**

 **Jangan lupa RnR ya:D**

 **Oh iya menjawab pertanyaan di review, btw ini pairingnya Hinata x Gaara:) agak sulit juga edit nya soalnya by phone sih:DD yaudah kalo gitu, jaa~**


End file.
